


The Gift

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: A request sent by anon for Yondu and Reader. Yondu brings his reader gifts whenever he has to leave for a couple days. One time he comes back with something reader never thought they’d see again.





	The Gift

Yondu always tried to buy you little trinkets and gifts that came from your home planet on Terra whenever he had to leave on a job for more than a day. You insisted he never had to, but he loved to watch your reaction when he gave you the gifts. Somehow, Yondu always managed to bring you something home you mentioned to him offhand, confirming to you just how much he listened to you when you spoke. You never understood how a large, imposing, fierce Ravager captain could make you feel like a giddy, lovestruck, schoolgirl, but somehow Yondu always did.

Yondu also loved listening to you explain to him exactly what the objects were - he was especially amused at the story behind the rubber figure of a small man with crazy bright red hair. He loved that you had started your own collection of little figures and objects and placed them on your workbench in the engine room, much like he did on his captain’s chair. Every time he made it down to your work area, something he always found an excuse for, his eyes would always travel to the line of figures and smile to himself.

The last few jobs Yondu went on, he came back without a gift for you. You didn’t care, you were just happy to have him back home where you could talk to, and hug and kiss on him. However, you could tell he was upset he didn’t bring you anything back. One evening when you two were getting ready for bed after he had made it back to the ship, he grabbed your hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Sorry I couldn’t find ya nothing to bring back again.” he sad quietly.

You let out a “pfft” and shoved him lightly. “As long as you bring that ass back home, you have nothing to say sorry for.” you said playfully, reaching around to lightly smack his behind.

“Just wanna bring ya back something special.” he said thoughtfully, before his red eyes flashed with a playful glint and he pushed you down on the bed and crawled over you.

A few days later, Yondu was getting ready to head out with a small crew to do a particularly dangerous job. You were working near Yondu, making sure that each M-Ship was fully operational before the men set out, when you heard him speaking in a hushed voice to Peter.

“Ya sure this is what she was talkin’ ‘bout?” Yondu asked.

“Yeah. Dude. I told you. Why can’t you just trust me?” Peter said, clearly annoyed with Yondu. You had to stifle a laugh - the way these two bickered always amused you.

“If ya sure.” Yondu said tentatively, “How do I tell if it’s any good?”

“It’s all good, man.” Peter said. “If it says any of those names on it, it’s good.”

“Ya better be right, boy.” Yondu growled, and shoved a piece of paper in his pocket before finishing readying his ship.

The next four days passed in a haze. Whenever Yondu was out, even for a routine exchange or job, you couldn’t help but be on edge. Everything you did was all done with the underlying worry about Yondu. It was always around the third day you let the thoughts of what you’d do if he never came back enter into your brain. You knew it came with the territory of being a Ravager and being with a Ravager, but that didn’t make it any easier. You tried not to let these thoughts become too frequent, as they always immobilized you as you tried to fathom what it would be like to not have Yondu in your life anymore.

You were trying to fend off just such a thought when someone came down to the engine room to let you know that Yondu and his crew just gave word they were headed home. You gave the man a nod and told him “Thank you” in a steady voice, but once he left you let yourself cry with relief.

The next day, all of your worry and sadness about Yondu being gone had dissolved into happiness that he was coming home safe. You finished your work quickly in order to be able to greet him when right when Yondu landed. You knew the crew would understand if you left your station to greet you captain and lover, but you didn’t want to have any work left to do once Yondu got home. He usually threw you over his shoulder to carry you to his room and kept you there for the rest of the evening.

Seeing Yondu walk down the loading bay with his crew, a smug expression on his face, holding in his hand the bag precious metals he had set out to acquire, you couldn’t help but smirk to yourself. Nothing was sexier to you than Yondu’s confident demeanor. You bit your lip and looked him up and down slowly as he handed the bag to Kraglin and approached you to take you in his arms.

He kissed you deeply, running his hands up and down your body slowly, groaning and mumbling how much he missed you in between kisses. You pulled him as close to you as you possibly could, not caring that half the crew was staring at you two.

After you two finally came up for air, Yondu took half a step back from you and smiled.

“I found ya something.” Yondu said, giving you a wide goofy grin, biting his tongue.

Yondu reached under his duster and brought out one of the most beautifully wrapped packages you had ever seen. You gasped lightly, grabbing the package out of his hands eagerly.

“What is it?” you asked, excited. Yondu usually didn’t wrap his gifts, so you were immediately curious.

“You gotta open it sugar,” he laughed at you, reaching out to rub a hand up and down your side. “Found it at a collectors shop. Man told me I was lucky to find it. Said it’s not something he’s seen for years. Even got it gift wrapped.” Yondu said cockily, clearly very pleased with himself.

You rolled your eyes at him and then looked down to study the package. The package was no larger than the palm of your hand and didn’t seem to weigh much. It was wrapped in beautiful thick silver and blue paper, with a ribbon spiraled around it. You admired the wrapping for a moment, not wanting to rip it, before curiosity got the best of you.

You unwrapped the paper revealing a plain white box. Slowly, you lifted the top of the box and when you saw what was inside, your entire face lit up and you couldn’t help but gasp.

“Is that a Snickers bar?!?!” you screamed loud enough to made Yondu and a few of the crew to start, immediately jumping into Yondu’s arms, wrapping your legs around his waist.

Yondu let out a loud, triumphant laugh, squeezing you as hard as he could before setting you down.

“Where did you even find this?!” You practically yelled at him. He just shrugged and smiled.

“How did you know?!” You couldn’t stop smiling as you opened the wrapper and took a bite. You moaned loudly as you started to chew the chocolate, something you had not had since you left Terra years ago.

Yondu’s eyes widened at the sound you made while eating the candy bar.

“That good, huh?” he said, a wide grin on his face.

“Not nearly as good as you.” you said with a wink, wrapping your arms around him again to bring him in for another deep kiss.

“I love ya, girlie.” Yondu said.

“Love ya too, boy-o.” you said, nuzzling your head into his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being in Yondu’s arms.

A couple seconds later, Yondu grabbed your hand and started to lead you to his room, giving you a silly wink. You smiled and following him willingly.

On the way there, Quill passed you two, giving Yondu a not so subtle thumbs up and knowing nod of his head.

“Shut up, boy!” Yondu shouted on the way by, making you laugh loudly.

“I didn’t even say nothing!” Peter yelled back before storming off down the hall.


End file.
